


My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark

by godgaypeen



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, awkward-boners are the best to get a hook up, import from tumblr part 5, only if you're Rob Benedict tho, this is another sexy one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godgaypeen/pseuds/godgaypeen
Summary: Rob Benedict has a crush on you, and things were looking pretty bad until one Karaoke night...





	My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> [heaves] i'm getting tired and i'm literally 10% done

Rob  _loves_ conventions. He loved being in a place where so many people come together just to see him and his fellow cast members who were also active members of the convention circuit, taking time off just to spend a weekend with their favourite celebrities of their favourite show. Sure, the actors were passionate about the conventions, but the fans were so much more, with their amazing cosplay of characters from the show, the fanart he’d sometimes receive from them, and the most heartwarming moments he recalled was when fans would come up to him and tell him that he was the reason they were still around, and him giving them an extra warm and comforting hug after. He meant a lot to them, but they don’t seem to know that they mean a lot to him too.

He also loved how much energy was put into making these conventions work, including his favourite event, Karaoke night. These nights during convention weekends meant that he was able to goof around onstage with his best friends, feeding on the wild energy that the crowd provided with. That, and the fact that he was able to dance with (Y/N) without things being awkward between the two of you. 

It was no secret (to everyone but you, it seems) that Rob had been pining after you ever since you jumped into the convention circuit when you joined the cast of Supernatural. When Rich found out about Rob’s crush on you, he made it his mission to constantly tease him about (Y/N), especially when you were both in the same room, much to Rob’s dismay. But even then you were oblivious, seemingly treating Rob like how you’d treat anyone else. It pained him to be so close to you and not being able to make a move in the sorry excuse of being ‘absolutely professional’, but it turns out, all Rob had to do was dance. 

Which led him to tonight, him being onstage with Rich, Matt and Briana, when Rich called you up, you appearing from backstage.  _Fuck, she looks so good tonight_ , Rob thought as he savoured how gorgeous you looked in a blue button-up which you had left unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up to your elbows, paired with a black fitted-tee underneath and skinny jeans. “Ladies and gentlemen, (Y/N)!” Rich yelled, and the fans cheered, you being somewhat of a fan favourite. To Rob, he said off-mic, “You might wanna pick your jaw up from the floor, Robbie, or she’ll catch you staring.” 

“I was so  _not_ -” Rob began to hiss before he realized that you  _did_ catch him staring, you sending him a warm smile. Richard patted Rob’s arm off-handedly before bringing up a fan. You wandered over to Rob, him giving you a hug. “You look great.” He complimented you when you pulled away, grinning at his comment. 

“Was that why you were staring?”  _Busted_ , Rob groaned internally. “You don’t look so bad yourself.” You grinned before looking around the stage. “Seems like everyone’s got a partner.” You noted, and Rob realized you were right; Rich and Matt were at the other side of the stage, goofing off, and Briana was talking to the fan Rich called up earlier, waiting for their song to play, which was Flesh by Simon Curtis, an odd song choice, but great nonetheless.

“Guess you’re stuck with me, then.” Rob remarked, making you grin. 

“I guess so.” Not long after, the song began to play, and you asked Rob in the most pretentiously posh voice you could muster, if he wanted to dance. Rob, wanting to get as close to you as he could without overstepping boundaries, accepted your offer, taking your hand as you both broke out some questionable dance moves, but soon after, you spun yourself around so that you had your back against him, your ass pressed up against his midsection, you began to grind down on him.  _Okay, that’s cool, this is normal._

Not thinking much of it, Rob let you continue, him putting his hands on your waist to encourage you.  _Wow, this feels good_ , he thought as you laughed at the crowd’s reaction, seeing as you and Rob were somewhat ‘imagined together’ in what the fans call a ‘ship’, as they’ve creatively put it. Then, Rob felt an odd sensation coming from his midsection, one that he only felt when he was getting hard. Sure enough, he was right; he was having a boner which hardened with every move your ass made against him, which made him have an internal breakdown, despite how fucking hot it felt.

_Shit shit shit, what if (Y/N) notices it?!_  Rob’s mind went into haywire as the second verse began. Rob needed to cover it up somehow, but… _If I move away, it’ll be pretty obvious, right? But if (Y/N) keeps grinding on my crotch with her sweet sweet ass like that, she’s bound to notice!_  Before Rob could even sort out his dilemma, you moved away from him, only to lean in and whisper into your ear. 

“I think little Robbie wants to come out and play.” You said so only Rob could hear, making him blush, embarrassed at the fact that you noticed his hard-on, already planning his funeral. You, on the other hand, had other plans. “How about we take off into a storage closet or something after this song?”  _Wait, what?_  Rob couldn’t believe his ears.  _Am I hearing things wrong or did (Y/N) just-?_

Rob only nodded mutely in response, not quite sure if he was hallucinating or something. 

* * *

By some miracle, you both managed to sneak off backstage without raising any suspicion from Rich or everyone else, you leading Rob by the hand towards a storage closet you caught sight of earlier. Before entering, Rob checked to see if anyone was around to bear witness to what was happening between you two, and when the coast is clear, you pulled him inside the dark closet, which was a little bigger than Harry Potter’s cupboard under the stairs, but just barely. Once the door was closed and all light was gone, Rob managed to find your mouth, practically devouring you as he captured your lips in a hungry kiss, his hands roaming all over your body, from your hips to ass to hair, never getting enough of you. 

“Hey, hey, easy tiger, you don’t want to cum in your pants now, do you?” You said as you pulled away, him groaning in response at the loss of contact. So, you unzipped his pants, letting them pool around his ankles before kissing him again, your right hand reaching down to palm him through the very thin layer of his boxers, making him groan into your mouth, a sound that resonated deep within you. Deciding that enough was enough since you wanted him and you wanted him  _now_ , you pulled away from Rob to pull your skinny jeans down along with your panties, him following suit with his boxers, his swollen cock springing free…except you couldn’t see anything in the dark.

“Is there a light switch in here or something-” You asked him before squealing a little as Rob lifted you off your feet as if you weighed nothing, your legs automatically wrapping around his waist, your back against the wall, his hands on your hips to steady you. “Oh, never mind, this is fun.” You giggled slightly as Rob bumped into something that sounded like a shelf, swearing loudly at the noise. “Shhhh, we need to be quiet.” 

“Shouldn’t I be telling that to you?” He growled, and you fell quiet, turned on more than ever at how purely hot he sounded, only to let out a surprised moan at the feeling of Rob’s tip pressing against your entrance. Apparently, that nudge was all he needed as he slid into you smoothly, giving you little time to adjust before moving in and out, thrusting into you rapidly, making you moan at how fucking good he felt inside of you, how absolutely amazing it felt to be fucked against the wall like you’ve imagine him doing, back when you buried your feelings for your actor-best friend for the sake of being ‘absolutely professional’. Now, all you could do was kick yourself for not succumbing to your feelings earlier. 

“Fuck, so good.” Rob praised you as you had one hand in his hair, your fingers tugging at the short, damp strands of hair as you back hit the wall with every thrust, noticing how his nails digged into your ass, leaving blunt, crescent marks when you moaned aloud. “Any louder and they’ll hear us.” Rob whispered into your ear, something you both took as a challenge, Rob quickening his pace, slamming into you with more force than before, making your back slam into the wall a little harder with each thrust. 

 He drowned out your moans with a kiss, knowing that you both were close to release, adjusting his position a little to fuck you deeper. “Oh, fuck, Robbie-” You cried out his name when your walls clenched around him, his own release claiming him after you. “Shit, Robbie-” You groaned, breathless as he rode out your orgasm before giving you a kiss. “D’you think they’ll mind if we just disappear completely into your room?” 


End file.
